Animae Knight
by YakkoMLP10
Summary: What happens when the Warners get themselves into the greatest adventure of thier lives? Animae Knight! This is my first crossover fanfiction. Right now it only has a few things in it. But a lot more will come in the future. It will have Adventure, humor, romance, horror, sci-fi, action & tons of crossovers.
1. Chapter 1 A New Begining

It was a nice sun-shinging morning at Warner Brothers Studios in Burbank California. We turn our attenstion to the water tower in the middle of the studio. This was no ordinary water tower. This was home to three cartoon siblings named, Yakko, Wakko, & Dot Warner. Yakko is the oldest and smartest, Wakko is the middle child and is the grossest, & Dot is the youngest and cutest.

It is 9:38 am. Yakko: *goes over to the fridge and opens it* *sighs* WAKKO! Wakko: Yea, bro? Yakko: How many times have I told you to NOT clean out the fridge of food? Wakko: *shrugs* Yakko: Great, now we have to get more food. Come siblings, to the grocery store! *they leave through the door*

*they arrive at the grocery store* Yakko: Grab a cart. Dot *gets a cart with Wakko in the baby seat* Dot: Got one. *they go in, get their food, and get out* Wakko: Man, that greater was an Yakko: Wakko, not in front of the kids. Wakko: Oh, sorry. But he was mean. Dot: Yeah, the way he said to get our you know and get out was rude. Wakko: But I showed him with my mallet. I went like woooooooah, and SLAM! *makes so much movement in the cart that it gets out of Dot's hands and goes rolling down the lane and hits a car* Wakko: Uh... sorry mister. *the owner of the black car with a white spider on it turns around to look Wakko and the damage* *Wakko sees that the man also has a huge white spider on his chest that reaches to his back* ?: *looks at the long scratch mark on his car* ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND USE THEM TO CHOKE YOU! Wakko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps out of the cart and runs off* *Yakko sees this and goes after Wakko & Dot grabs the cart when the man isn't looking and goes to the Water Tower* ?: I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS! YOU THREE COME BACK AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENTS! I WILL MAKE YOU THREE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short. This is my first fanfiction. Please rate &amp; review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Omnitrix?

Read Ch 1 first!

Yakko went walking through the woods all day to try to find Wakko. Yakko: WAKKO! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME HOME! *crickets chirp* Yakko: ... *sighs & continues walking* Yakko: Where could he be? *sees a bright light on the ground* Yakko: What is that? *looks up & sees a meteor headed right for him* Yakko: HOLY CRAP! *jumps out of the way* BOOOOOOOM! Yakko: ... WHAT WAS THAT?! Yakko goes closer to the crater & sees the thing that made the impact. Yakko: That's no meteor. The ground below him crumbles away & Yakko slides down in the crater. Yakko: Ow. *looks up & sees a shiny orb* *it opens* Yakko: AH! *inside is a newer version of the Omnitrix & it latches itself to Yakko* Yakko: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! *Azmuth then appears* Yakko: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! Azmuth: Do you mind calming down? Yakko: GET IT O- huh? Azmuth: Thank you. Yakko: Who... or what are you? Azmuth: My name is Azmuth. And what I am is an alien, the smartest being in 3 galaxies, & creator of the new Omnitrix that's bonded to your wrist there. Yakko: ... I must be having a bad dream. Azmuth: This is no dream. I chose you, Yakko Warner, to be the user of my new Omnitrix. Hopefully, you'll do a better job than Ben Tennyson. Yakko: Who's that? Azmuth: I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough. Yakko: Ok, but why me? And do you know my name? Azmuth: You may not know it yet, but you have the heart of a hero inside you. With the Omnitrix, you will be able to pull off incredible feats. Just try not to blow it up. Yakko: How do I use it? *Azmuth jumps on Yakko's left shoulder & walks to his wrist* Azmuth: You just push this button, then the dial will pop up, select the alien you want to- Yakko: Alien? Azmuth: Yes, alien. I should have told you that first. The Omnitrix allows the user to become any alien they choose. Well in your case, any 10. Yakko: Why only 10? Azmuth: That's what the original started with, that's what this one starts with. You select the alien you want to use, then you press down on the dial. *Azmuth jumps down* Now I wish I could stay & see the carnage you are about to create, but, I'm a very busy man. Ta-ta. *Azmuth disappears* Yakko ... Well ... that was ... odd. Maybe this thing will help me find Wakko. *presses the button & the dial pops up* Yakko: AH! Calm down Yakko. You're going to be fine. You are just about to turn into an alien from a alien device that you got from a old alien. *selects Fourarms* Yakko: This one looks normal. I ... think? *presses down on the dial & turns into Fourarms* Yakko as Fourarms: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! I'm a four-armed, sunburnt, four-eyed, muscular freak! Ok, Yakko. Just calm down. Maybe this isn't so bad. *starts flexing* Yeah, I think I'm liking this! *continues flexing & knocks down some trees* Oops. I hope I'm not gonna stay like this forever. What would my siblings think? WAKKO! OH MAN I FORGOT! WAKKO! WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T BE SCARED! IT'S ME! YAKKO! *crickets chirp & owls hoot* Yakko as Fourarms: Nothing.

Yakko continued looking for Wakko in the woods for 4 more hours. During his search, he slowly got a better grasp on his new Omnitrix. He decided to give up & tell Dot the bad news. When he came trough the door he saw Dot talking with Wakko. Yakko: WAKKO! Wakko & Dot: YAKKO! *they hug each other* Yakko: Wakko, I was so worried about you! Wakko: I was so scared from that guy with the white spider, I ran into the woods, *they stop hugging* but then, I saw a group of kids & they were nice enough to tell me the way back to the road. Dot: I've been trying to tell him that no one has lived in those woods in so long. Wakko: I saw them! Yakko: Wakko, when I ran into the woods looking for you, I didn't see any kids at all. Wakko: ... *looks at the Omnitrix* Where'd you get that cool watch?! Dot: It doesn't look like any watch I've ever seen. Yakko: I uh, ... I'll tell you about it in the morning, it's late. We should get some sleep. Wakko: I'm looking forward to the story. Dot: Same here. The Warners got to bed. While Dot & Wakko were fast asleep, Yakko couldn't help but stay awake. thinking about all that happened today. And what would come tomorrow? He would just have to wait & see.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Hero

The next morning, the Warners were at the kitchen table. Yakko told his his siblings what happened, & at first he got blank stares, but they warmed up to it. Yakko: I'm going out for a walk. Dot: Why? Yakko: So I can get a hold of all this.

Yakko was thinking about all that has happened. Could he really be a hero? Was he ready for the challenges of a hero? *He walked to the Warner Bros main gate* Yakko: Hey Ralph. Ralph: *****snore***** Yakko thinking: How can I be a hero? I'm no hero. I'm just a wisecracking cartoon. Suddenly Yakko hears a old lady cry for help. Old Lady: HELP! MY PURSE! Thief: Thanks grandma! *runs toward Yakko & pushes him down* Thief: Out of my way shrimp! Yakko: Someone has to be taught some manners. *Yakko's just about to slam down the dial but stops* Yakko thinking: Wait! If I turn into an alien now people will freak! *runs into an alley* This place will do. *turns the dial to XLR8*This one looks good. *turns into XLR8* XLR8: Cool! I look like a blue & black velociraptor! What's with the wheels? FOCUS YAKKO! *runs to catch up with the thief & passes him* Thief: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? XLR8: WHOOOOOOOOOOA! I HAVE SUPER SPEED! OH! The thief! *turns around & appears in front of the thief* Thief: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?! XLR8: Your worst nightmare. *the thief pulls out his gun & tries to shoot XLR8, but XLR8 keeps dodging* Thief: Why can't I shoot you?! XLR8: Because, I'm too fast for you. *runs & punches the thief with his claw making the thief bleed a little* XLR8 thinking: Did I just do that? Cool! *the thief aims at a woman & her 5 year old daughter*** **Thief: Don't come any closer or I'll shoot! *the woman & her child hug each other tightly & wait for the worst* XLR8: Now wait. Maybe we can talk this over. Thief: Fat chance! *shoots at the woman & her daughter* XLR8: Not on my watch! *the woman & daughter hug each other tightly & close their eyes & wait for the bullet to reach them, but it doesn't hit them, they open their eyes & XLR8 holding the bullet in claw, he then dropped it to the ground* The thief was speechless for a few seconds then tried to fire his gun, but XLR8 kicks him in the jaw. The thief gets up & tries to shoot again, but XLR8 kicks him up the jaw which makes the thief go up four feet. *the thief lets go of his gun & the old lady's purse, he& gun then fall on the ground* *XLR8 catches the purse before it hits the ground* XLR*: Told you we could talk this over. *the thief tries to reach for his gun but Xlr8 stomps on his hand* Thief: Ow! XLR8: No you don't. Thief: Who are you? XLR8: I'm *stops to think for a second* XLR8! Thief: I'd like to go to jail now. *the cops arrive on the scene* Policeman: Freeze freak! *XLR8 puts his claws up* Policeman: You're under arrest! *the woman then steps up* Woman: Now see here! You let this creature go! He saved my daughter's life & mine! *the daughter steps up* Daughter: He saved my mommy. Woman: If you want to arrest him, you're gonna have to go through me! *the policemen lower their guns* Policeman: You're free to go. *one of the policemen goes up to the thief and cuffs him* The Omnitrix starts to time out. Policeman: What's that mean? XLR8: I LEFT MY OVEN ON, I HAVE TO FEED MY PLANT & WATER MY FISH! GOTTA GO! BYE! *gives the old lady her purse & runs off* *Yakko runs toward & behind the store the Warners bought the groceries from* *the Omnitrix then times out* Yakko: THAT WAS AWESOME! I can't wait to tell Wakko & Dot!

Meanwhile, in the cartoon forest. There is a cottage near a lake. The mailbox says M. Mink. The cottage has a mix of pink & purple on the walls in the living room. There was a big cabinet that held a few pictures of a sexy mink, a log clock, a stereo system, & big screen tv. This was the house of Minerva Mink. Minerva is the kitchen, fixing herself a sandwich. Minerva then goes to her nice bright yellow & pinkish couch, sits & turns on the tv. Minerva: I wonder what's on. *she switches on the news* Anchorwoman: Just 16 minutes ago, a blue & black creature saved a mother & her child from a deranged thief & returned an old lady's purse that the thief stole. He then ran off to the east. The thief is now in custody. Minerva: Yeah right. What they will come up with next? *she finishes her sandwich, turns off the tv, puts away her plate & heads for her bathroom* Time for my shower. *she starts the water, sets it to the right temperature & starts to take off her clothes* *sigh* Perfect. *she gets in the shower, rubbing her strawberry scented body wash all over voluptuous, sexy body* Da de de de de de. That was her theme song she was singing in the shower. Just then she heard a knock on her front door. Minerva : Who could that be? *she got out of the shower & put a towel around her sexy hourglass body, then went to her front door* *It was Yakko Warner* Minerva: Yakko? Yakko: Hi, Miner- *sees what she's wearing* Minerva: Eyes up here. *snaps to get his attention* *Yakko snaps out of it* Yakko: Sorry. Minerva: What do you want? She said cutely. Yakko: I was wondering if you wanted to hang latter? Minerva: Like a date? Yakko: Uh, maybe. *Minerva slid her index finger around Yakko's face* Minerva: Well, I might have to move some things around in my schedule (she didn't have anything planned), but, I'd love to go out with you tonight. Pick me up at eight. *she shuts the door* Yakko: YES! He then ran to the Water Tower to prepare for his date.


End file.
